Vitruvius
Vitruvius is a minifigure who one of the two tritagonists (the other being Batman) in The LEGO Movie. He brings together all the Master Builders for a meeting in Cloud Cuckoo Land, in which he tells them that an unstoppable force is coming that could "end the world as we know it". He plans for Emmet to stop this force. In the movie, he is voiced by Morgan Freeman while Josh Robert Thompson voices him in the video game adaption. Background In The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part he accidentally gets knocked aside by MetalBeard. LEGO.com Description Gallery of Variants Physical Movie Video Game Quotes Trivia * Vitruvius is the only non-licensed minifigure that has flesh skin. * Underneath his robe, he is wearing clothes and a headband similar to the Hippie from the Minifigures theme. * In The LEGO Movie Video Game, his young variant is only playable in the prologue level "The Prophecy", unless the player enters a cheat code. * His cape pattern is specially designed for him. The outside has a shiny glitter pattern. * His physical staff has a white cored stud helping hold the crystal on, even though the crystal is capable of attaching to the staff without it. * The top of this staff is the shape of the Moon Stones from the Monster Fighters set. * The top of his original staff at the beginning of the movie is a transparent blue crystal. * He is a talented piano player, despite being blind. In the movie, he is seen in an Old Western saloon playing "Everything is Awesome" on the piano. * In the movie, he has a rubber band for a headband and a partially chewed lollipop for a staff. It is notable that the sticks of many lollipops, such as Dum-Dums, can be held by minifigures just like LEGO shafts. * Because he wears his robe, he cannot use Dispantsers in The LEGO Movie Video Game. * Unlike President Business, Vitruvius was very pleased with his voice actor. In the "Behind the Bricks" video on LEGO.com, he said, "It was an honor to be portrayed by the golden voice of Morgan Freeman. That man could read the phone book and make it sound interesting." To emphasize his point, he then proceeds to read the phone book aloud. * His young variant is different due to the size of the headband being slightly different and him not having the same cloak that he did in the film. Instead, he reuses the cloak from his old variant. * The Ghost Vitruvius in 70818 Double-Decker Couch is a bit different with the one we saw in the movie. * A white variation of his cape was seen on Galadriel in The Hobbit sets. Appearances * 70809 Lord Business' Evil Lair (Old) * 70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow (Old) * 70818 Double-Decker Couch (Ghost) * The LEGO Movie Exclusive Set (Pants and no Cape) * The LEGO Movie Everything is Awesome Edition Blu-ray (Young) Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part ''(Cameo) Video Game Appearances * ''The LEGO Movie Videogame * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Gallery Vitruvius-legos-lego-movie.jpg Vivitrius.png|CGI VitriviusMorganFreeman.jpg|Vitruvius in a movie poster Screen_shot_2013-06-18_at_5.26.03_PM.png|Speaking to the Master Builders Screen shot 2013-06-18 at 5.30.12 PM.png|With Emmet, Wyldstyle and Batman in the Batwing Vitruvius Jumps.png|Vitruvius jumps onto a glider being piloted by Emmet Vitruvius_vg.jpg|Vitruvius in The LEGO Movie Video Game MASTERBUILDERS.jpg|Vitruvius talking to the Master Builders VITTYSURPRISED.jpg Vit,wyld_and_emmet.jpg|Vitruvius with Wyldstyle and Emmet Vitruvius with wyldstyle.jpg|Vitruvius with Wyldstyle WhatOnEarthHappenedToVituirus.png|Young Vitruvius (before he was blinded) Vitruvius_minifig.jpg|Vitruvius' CGI Vitruvius_Face.jpg|Without the beard Ghost Vit.png|Ghost Vitruvius visiting Emmet. Shiny Cape.JPG|Vitruvius' Cape Vitruvius side.JPG Vitruvius Alternate Face.JPG|Alternate Expression Vituvius face beard.JPG|Alternate expression (with beard) Emmet.PNG|Concept Art for Vitruvius' young and old designs Tumblr n5lqwdXDrE1rir6lho1 1280.jpg|Early concept art for Vitruvius. Vitruvius give a speech.png Heroes sail on the couch.jpg 70809-vitruvius.jpg GhostVitrvuius.png|Ghost Vitruvius Ghost Vitruvius.png|Vitruvius (Ghost) in The LEGO Movie Videogame Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures